


The Last Remaining Light

by Hades1988



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades1988/pseuds/Hades1988
Summary: She was her best-kept secret. With a single glance, she instigated a hunger that would never be satiated, a thirst that would never be quenched...





	The Last Remaining Light

She was her best-kept secret. With a single glance, she instigated a hunger that would never be satiated, a thirst that would never be quenched.   
Nothing compared to hear her own name roared into the night, to feel the pleasure that turned into pain inside their own world bathed under rouge light. She wasn't prepared for the ache of separation, the maddening wait for the next time. In the cold lonely nights, in her shivering wake, her yearning heart always found its way to her.  
They crashed and burned as bright as the fireworks outside, but their swift cresting always gave way to a tamed fire that lasted way after Helios began to cross the firmament. In those nights she didn't belong to her people, in those nights she only belonged to her.  
"I feel like a thief," she caressed her unbreakable skin. "For taking you away from them."  
"You can't steal what's willingly given, what is rightfully yours."  
Her sight caught the crimson rush tainting her porcelain cheek, she followed the heat rising from her perfect breasts with deft hands making way for her hungry mouth. She lingered on the nevus that sat a little offset to the left from the middle of her throat. The scarlet beams that shone from above them took enough of her strength to touch her without fear, it took enough of her invulnerability to feel her love move beneath her, to be marked by the fierce response she elicited from her.  
Once again, below on the streets, the city was sobering up from the holidays. Bright tinsel and wrapping paper piled up on the backstreets. Soon, it'll give way to paper hearts and expensive chocolate, then fragrant smells blooming with life anew, followed by breezy winds and crisp leaves. She would rise above the stars to witness the change that the new seasons brought to this fragile blue planet, to listen to its collective heartbeat.  
The crimson sky of her long-dead planet fading from memory with every passing year, resigned to never find the right pigment to capture it on canvas, nor the right combination of brightness and saturation among the millions of possibilities to embed it on a single pixel. No voice would ever sound like her mother's, no other handwriting would ever match the fast scribbles of her father. Everything she ever was, everything she might have been, was lost and scattered in the silent darkness of space.  
"Come back to me," pleaded the leader, the smartest woman in the world, her love. Her hand felt colder compared to her perpetually burning skin. "Love, come back to me," she beckoned, the artificial light of her sun caught on her viridian irises.  
"I'm here," she responded with devotion. "I'll always be here," she foolishly promised. She devoured her again, drowned in her essence, indulged in her flesh. Traced and retraced every curve and dip until it was carved in her mind, safely treasured in her heart. Her breath caught with her mouth lingering above her hips, right at the edge of their shared frenzy. She felt the sorrow before it scaped her lungs. She mourned the ones she lost, she lamented the unstoppable future that she knew she'll spend alone.  
She laid her head on her lover’s belly, holding to her like a cosmic castaway. Soft fingers carded her fair hair. A humming sound fell from her lover's lips, not meant to chase the darkness away from her mind, but to give her the strength to face it. How could she love her this much, how would she live on without her?  
The danger was distant, too far to concern her city, yet close enough to be hers. She fought the call, needing this moment.  
"Go," she whispered, always so selfless. "I'll wait here."  
One last smile, one last kiss. The light went off, her cells invigorated in the space of a heartbeat. Her colors draped upon her, the burdensome coat of arms splayed across her chest. It’s meaning changed from generation to generation. To her father, it represented strength in numbers, a stance derived from the power they welded in her lost home.  
Taking a moment to bask in the sight of her love she found herself believing her cousin’s take on their family crest. Hope.  
"It won't take long," she said convinced of her power.  
Fool child of Rao. For all her worries of facing the rest of her existence alone, the one who will have to deal with it lied on her bed, with fear froze in her chest witnessing her impending dismissal.  
The strenuous groan of the ground she landed on went dim in her ears, she heard her rapid exhales and almost none existent inhales, her blood rushed to her hears. Oh, how tired she felt carrying the weight of the responsibility she thought hers alone. At her feet landed her foe, the most formidable of them, the was no mercy in their eyes.  
"Come home to me," she hears her plead. Her great pull roused her, made her blood boil. She would not lose this, it would not be taken from them.  
Some swear that the echoes of that legendary fight can still be heard through the years, she certainly could feel it in her bones everytime another year neared its end. The might of her kind gone with that fight, her love nearly drove herself mad trying to restore her imposed deity.  
"It's ok, I'm ok," she stopped her hand halfway across the board littered with the sequences of her DNA being compared to the ones of the last son of Krypton, the last of her bloodline she had buried years ago.  
"You might never get your abilities back," her love reasoned.  
"I have the best of me right here," she countered. Soaking in the warmth of her.  
They truly were made for each other. She thanked all the stars that kept them from old feuds, that kept them from letting the weight of their names from crushing them. She thanked all the gods that gave them the courage to find themselves in the other. In her love's quest to restore her near immortality, she found another way to expand on their legacy. It went beyond groundbreaking ideas, it went beyond heroic feats. It was loving, curious and sometimes stubborn warm living flesh.  
Their eldest had her love's smile, their youngest her jade eyes. Brilliant minds devoted to the people, aware of the how of their existence, demure about their innate strength.  
"It's still there, somewhere," her love would comment, lost in her blue eyes.  
"I'd rather never find it again," she would respond vehemently, caressing the silver strands that began to take over the inky hair.  
Her love left with the moon in tranquil release, defying the violence that fate had thrown on her.   
She drifted through the home they built together, her children close behind her.  
"Ieiu." Her eldest whispered holding her close. She could only offer a smile, they sat on the porch in her usual chair, the endless ocean sparkled with the setting sun. A deep slumber got hold of her, golden light bathed her aged figure.  
"Come home to me," she heard her love above the roar of the ocean waves.  
She felt the wild wind on her hair once again, the rush of anticipation of seeing her again. In ethereal light, she found her, amidst the 'old place' as they used to call her penthouse of their youth.  
"Our children?" she inquired with remorse in her eyes, beautiful as ever.  
"They're ok, they'll be ok. They send their love."   
In the disjointed passage of time, she finally got to see her family again, the one she was born in and the one she found along the years. She felt the love of both her mothers, the pride of both of her fathers. The camaraderie she shared with her only sister.  
"Thank you." said a woman that shared an uncanny similarity with her love.  
"What for?"  
"For keeping your word."  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after waking up tired from the new year celebration.
> 
> Comments are most welcomed.


End file.
